Only in College
by rawrU
Summary: [College AU] Yuki has finally grown up and is ready to go to College! Moving to Tokyo is going to be a big change for him. Will he be able to handle everything his new life can throw at him? Akise x Yuki, yaoi in later chapters Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Its been, like, forever since I've uploaded something on here! I am so very sorry about that! My computer a few months and I don't have the money to fix it, so I taken over my mother's laptop. Anyways, I recently finished Future Diary and my new OTP is Akise and Yuki! This story is just to get me back in the swing of things. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I sat nervously on the edge of my bed, today was the day I got to find out which college excepted me. All of the colleges I applied for seem so far away from my home in Sakurami City. My mother kept making a big fuss over the fact two of the four applications were sent to Tokyo. Quickly ripping open the applications at the same time, I watched the shreds of paper fall to the floor. I slid out all of the letters and read each one slowly. Three kindly rejected me, only one accepted me with open arms. A small smile played on my dried lips. I had applied to a college in Tokyo just as a leap to see I could get in their astronomy department, looks like today is my lucky day. The door slowly opened, "Hey honey, which close college are you going to?" I stared at my mother. She was a total wreck. Her hair was messy and unkempt, her eyes had light bags under them, and she looked like she had been crying. "Um,Tokyo?" Her face paled. "What?" I scratched the back of my head, "Um, I was rejected from all the other colleges. Tokyo was the only one that accepted me."

I've seen my mom upset before, but never like this. She practically tackled me, "My baby grew up so fast! It seems like yesterday I was changing your diaper!" Tears stained my shirt, "Mom.. Stop.." She squeezed me one last time and climbed off of me. "When are you going to leave me." I glanced at the acceptance letter, "Um, school starts in two months, but I should probably leave earlier than that." More tears threatened to spill from my mother's eyes. She sucked in a breath, "Okay, I can deal with that, my little man is 19 now." I gave her a small smile before she slipped out of my room. I rolled off my bed and grabbed my suitcase from under my bed. Mostly I only packed clothing and some small momentomes. Jammed in the back in my bookshelf was a photo album, in it was some of my best childhood memories. I leafed through the pages of countless photos of my friends. Flashes of Hinata and Moe made me smile. I stopped on a photo of Yono and I. She had one arm wrapped around my shoulder and a small smile on her face. I hadn't seen her in two years; her family moved far away and we hadn't really kept in contact.

The next two pages was just her and I. Without paying attention, I flipped to the next page. It was all Akise. Moe had given me pictures I never wanted. I felt like a stalker just owning them. There were pictures of Akise sleeping, in school, eating lunch with myself and Hinata. For God's sake there was one of him taking off his shirt. My face heated up, '_why the hell am I looking at these pictures?' _ I quickly shut the old photo album and shoved it in my suitcase. Tokyo was going to be a big change for me. Being from a small city, Tokyo seemed ten thousand times bigger. After I finished packing, I went downstairs to check on my mother. She was sitting at the table with a coffee mug in her hand. "Mom? You OK?" She looked up at me and smiled, "Yeah, don't worry about me, kid. Mom is just getting used to the fact that you won't be here anymore."

I patted her head, "I,m sure you'll be fine." She gave me a smile and drank more of her coffee. "You should start looking for an apartment. I mean, its kinda pointless to move so soon, but have no where to stay." I sighed, I guess you're right. I'll look online after I eat." My mother nodded, "Oh yeah, Yuki, I'm proud of you." I gave her a warm smile, "Thanks."

~#~#~

I had spent hours searching for a cheap apartment, but had no luck. Sitting slumped in my computer chair, I was getting ready to give. That's when my mother came in my room again, "Yuki, I found one. Its actually on the campus of your college. Its called Deus Apartments." I spun in my chair, "Really, I must have overlooked it when I was searching." She gave a small laugh, "I already called the landlord and he said he would give you an apartment." A sigh of relief left my lips, "Thank you mister landlord." I thanked my mother one more time, before practically shoving her out of my room, "Good night Mom!" Sleep was the only thing on my mind, but of course something had to interrupt that. My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yuki?"

"Akise?"

* * *

Oh yeah! I'm still trying to work on that Homestuck fanfic, I sorta fell out of the fandom, but I'm slowly getting back into it! So hopefully I get more on that.

I hope you enjoyed this, want more? Review~!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! I've gotten sick and I thought the best way to spend my time was writing instead of wallowing in my own self-pity. so i hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was nearly midnight when I heard his voice, "Yeah, sorry for calling so late, but I just got back from New York and was wondering if I could crash at your place for the night." My brain scrambled for an answer, "Uh, yeah, sure, that's fine. Where are you know?" There was a slight pause in the conversation. "Well, I am sorta stuck at the airport, but I'll find some way over there." I laughed a little to myself, "I have a car, you know." Akise stumbled over his words, "No, you don't have to do that. I'll walk or something." Before he could say anything to stop me, I was already stepping outside. "Look, its not that big of a deal; you'd do the same for me, so what's the point of arguing with me?"

Akise paused again, "I guess there is no point. I'm a Sakurami Airport. Thank you, Yuki" He hung up before me. The drive to the airport was kind of creepy. There were hardly any cars on the streets, all lights in homes were off or very dim. It was chilly out, or it was I was in my pajamas, probably that. There airport was a bright ball of light in pitch darkness. I pulled into the confusing parking lot and made my way to the entrance of the building. I pulled into the drop off section of the long strip of road. There was no sign of Akise. In the dark I could make out a figure leaning up against one of the many columns of the building. Pulling forward, I could tell it was him, but slightly different. It had been three years since he went off to New York with his dad.

This Akise was different, very different. He turned his head slightly and smiled. I could make out a lip ring and eyeliner; I rolled down the window, "The hell happened to you?" Akise laughed and opened the passenger door, "Mind popping the trunk for me?" I nodded, a little upset he didn't answer my question. He threw his suitcase in the trunk and climbed inside the car. "Now to answer your question, I don't really know." He wiped some of the eyeliner off of his face and sighed, "I guess I got caught up in the whole 'underground rocker' sort of thing." I examined him more closely. He still had the whole button up and tie thing going on, but he had a faded red in his hair, ripped jeans, and the damn lip ring.

"Why the lip ring?" Akise shrugged, "I wanted it, so I got it. If it bothers you I can take it out." I shook my head, "Please tell me the old Akise is in there." He smiled, "Don't worry, the detective is still here. All of this," He gestured to himself, "Will be over with soon enough." I sighed a bit, '_He kinda looks hot like that. Wait! What am I saying. I'm not gay. Am I?' _ Akise was staring at me, "Yuki,are you ok?" I nodded and pulled out of the airport. The drive home was kind of awkward, but manageable.

"So, what exactly happened in New York?" Akise smirked a bit and leaned back in his seat. "A lot of stuff. I worked with the police department, made some friends, learned how to play the guitar and piano, learned how to cook properly. Mostly, I wished I could come back here and see you." His words made my skin crawl with some sort of pleasure. My house appeared in the distance; I sighed with relief. Akise let out a yawn and stretched out his arms. I pulled into the drive and killed the engine. I opened the door, but before I could leave Akise grabbed my arm. "Thank you Yuki, it means a lot to me that you are letting me stay here for the night." The smile that was on his lips made my heart melt a way only Akise could. His grip on my arm loosened and he climbed out of the car, "Oh, Yuki, the trunk please." I hit the trunk button on the door and waited for Akise to gather his belongings. He dragged a large suitcase behind him that seemed to heavy for him to even move. "You need help?" Akise shook his head, "No, I'm okay. Just heavier than I remember." He dragged the suitcase all the way to the door, then inside, then up the stairs.

"Yuki, where is your room?" I ran up the stairs and opened my door for him, "Here, bring that thing in here. I'll get you something to sleep on." I went down the hallway and grabbed a sleeping bag out of a nearby closet. When I came back into my room Akise was already passed out on my bed.

* * *

Well, did you like it? I had this idea where Akise went of to New York with his dad and went through a phase of being a punk rocker person. In my head he looked kinda hot so I rolled with it, but I'm sticking to good old regular Akise. Welp, anyways, I'm gonna go down more medicine and sleep for seven more hours. Hope you enjoyed! Like it? Review~! :)


	3. Chapter 3

I woke on the floor, the sun shining right in my eyes. "Jesus, what time is it?" I was speaking to Akise who apparently wasn't in my room anymore. Sitting up I looked around for the albino. He was nowhere to be seen. Next to the sleeping bag was a piece of paper. A note from the one and only Akise. Sorry to run out on you, Yuki. Somethings came up and I had to leave early. I'll call you later when ever I can. In the mean time, I thank for letting me stay the night and I apologize for sleeping on your bed, I made it for you so you wouldn't have to. -Akise Ps. You look adorable when you sleep. I reread the note a few times, then felt my face heat up. I looked adorable when I slept, whatever. Doing my morning routine, I shuffled around for some clothing to wear. After I was dressed, I ran downstairs to interrogate my mother. She was lounging on the couch with her laptop. "Hey Mom, did you, by chance, see Akise this morning?" She stared at my for a second. "Is that the kid with the piercing and dyed hair?" I gave her a nod and she returned a smile. "I caught him leaving this morning around seven. He told me to tell you not to freak out that he had left and he was sorry." I shrugged, "Its fine, I was just wondering, that's all." I turned to leave the room, but remembered today I was going to look at that apartment my mom had gotten for me. "I'm gonna check out Campus today, okay?" She gave a nod and went back to staring at her screen. ~#~#~ The college was huge; four different activity centers, three different study centers, and six main buildings. Mom had said the apartment was on the very edge of the campus, so I had to walk through herds of students who study year round. The apartment building was four stories tall and was a pale blue color. Inside, I looked for anyone to talk to; after a few minutes I found the manger. She was a tall, thin lady, with thin blonde hair. "I'm sorry sir, all the apartments are full." I stared at her blankly, "Are you sure?" She nodded, "The last one was bought early this morning, by a Yuno Gasai." My heart pounded in my ears. Yuno was back? This couldn't be good. I left the building in a hurry to get off campus. It's not that I didn't want to see her, its just now is not the time to see a girl that was madly in love with me, and then all these thoughts of Askie. I rounded another corner, when I bumped into someone, "Sorry," I mumbled and walked away. "Yuki?" My entire body went on lockdown. Yuno. "Shit." I whispered under my breath. Sorry this is so short, I needed this chapter to end here, one because its really late, and two I want to move on faster, but still throw this tidbit at you guys. I'm trying to update more, but I hardly have time now. But I'm trying. I love you guys, have a wonderful day/night/whatever! 


End file.
